


Claim

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Michael gets a little too swept up by Jeremy's heat.





	Claim

Jeremy’s heat had begun two days ago, but since his first, he’d gotten pretty good at managing them. He knew when to use scent blockers and when to take another dose of the medicine his father bought for him. He wasn’t nearly as naïve as when Michael had first Claimed him. He wore his Mark with pride through the school hallway, thankfully not attracting any opposing Alpha attention. 

He had it all under control. Until he couldn’t find his next pill in his bag. It was nearly lunch time though, so he wouldn’t panic. He only had three classes left. Nothing could happen between then and the final bell. He was fine. 

Michael looked up as soon as Jeremy entered the cafeteria, grinning and waving him over.

Jeremy lit up, speeding his gait as he strode over toward Michael. “Hey!” he greeted happily. 

Michael felt his jaw twitch involuntarily as he noticed other Alphas turning their heads as Jeremy passed. He smiled brightly nonetheless. “Hey! Rich was bragging about some more random shit.”

Rich scoffed. “You weren’t even listening?!”

Jake put a hand in Michael’s face. “I was listening, dude.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and took his seat. “You’re such a good friend, Mikey.”

Michael swatted Jake’s hand away, shrugging. “Sorry.”

Rich rolled his eyes, turning more towards Jake. “As I was saying,” He carried on his previously interrupted rant.

Jeremy hummed. “How’s your day been?” he asked Michael, taking his backpack off and putting it to the side.”

Michael hummed, eyes automatically tracing Jeremy’s body to make sure he was doing ok. “The usual. You?”

“I’ve been good! I need to refill on pills, but I can handle it!” Jeremy leaned over to kiss Michael’s cheek. 

Michael reflexively leaned closer, eyes widening and Jeremy’s pheromones hit his nose. Uh oh. Not good. Michael couldn’t stop himself from pulling Jeremy close so he could bury his nose in the smaller boy’s neck and inhale deeply. Fuck.

Jeremy froze. “M-Michael, what are you doing? Has it worn off already?” He glanced around, sensing eyes on him. 

Michael let out a low grunt, eyes dilating. He took another deep breath, feeling Jeremy’s scent wash over him pleasantly.

“Mike, c’mon, stop playing around.” Jeremy thought he could smell something too, but it was faint. 

Michael glanced up from where his face was pressed into Jeremy’s neck, meeting the eyes of a very interested looking Alpha. Michael growled lowly.

The other Alpha stared him down. Jeremy turned to look. “Jesus,” he muttered. 

“Don’t look at him,” Michael ordered, hands gripping Jeremy’s waist.

The other Alpha narrowed her eyes, but backed off. 

Jeremy shuddered. “M-Michael, maybe I should go to the nurse for more pills, yeah?”

Michael frowned. “No, gotta show them. You’re mine.”

“You haven’t acted like this since my first heat, is something wrong?”

Michael took another deep breath. “Smells good,” he breathed. 

“Micah, are you feeling okay?” Jeremy could have sworn the smell he glimpsed was getting stronger. 

Michael pulled away, raking an arm across the table and knocking any food or trays out of the way as he hoisted Jeremy up in front of him. “Mine,” he repeated, meeting Jeremy’s eyes.

Across the table, Rich jolted. “Uh, guys?”

A long “Uh,” came from Jake. 

Jeremy felt something in him break when he locked eyes with Michael, his back on the table. “Yours,” he whispered, not thinking about anyone else. His legs were already spread. 

Michael growled in affirmation, climbing up to hover over his mate. When he started grinding against Jeremy, Rich figured it was probably time to step in. 

“Jake, get Mike off of him!”

Jeremy was already moaning by the time Jake’s hands were trying to pull Michael back. 

“Dude!” Jake shouted. “You can’t have sex at school! Or in the cafeteria!” He didn’t seem to care that those were the same thing. 

Rich moved to pull Jeremy out from under Michael, pointing a finger at Jake. “Don’t you dare sniff that Alpha, Jacob!”

Jake scoffed. “Only if you don’t sniff that Omega!” he retorted, yelping when Jeremy suddenly reached out and scratched his arm. 

Rich tsked, tugging harder on Jeremy’s torso. In Jake’s arm, Michael was all but feral. “Let me go!” He demanded, writhing to try and get free.

Rich grunted. “Do not.”

Jeremy kept one hand clutching Michael tightly and the other swatting at Rich. Jake didn’t let go of Michael, pulling harder on him. “Mike, c’mon, this is illegal!”

Michael didn’t seem to hear him, his eyes trained only on Jeremy. “He’s mine! Don’t fucking touch him!” He fought harder against Jake’s grip.

Jeremy scratched at Rich and occasionally at Jake. The latter shifted for a better handle on Michael’s shoulders and yanked him backward. 

Jake managed to dislodge Michael enough that Rich could pull Jeremy down off of the table, holding him back against his chest as he continued to fight. “Fuck, we have to get them home. Jake, get Mike to my car, I’m right behind you. 

Michael, meanwhile, was less than pleased with the lack of contact with his mate. He growled angrily. “Don’t _fucking_ touch him! I’ll fucking kill you, let me go!”

Jake hoisted a very difficult Michael up and started dragging him toward the exit. “Shut up Michael! We’re trying to help you!” He knew it was worthless trying to talk to him, but he tried anyway. 

Jeremy was writhing in Rich’s grip, reaching out desperately for Michael. He had also started crying. 

Rich grimaced, turning slightly so Michael couldn’t quite see the tears on Jeremy’s face. Him seeing his mate crying would certainly not help their cause. Rich struggled to haul Jeremy out, the boy’s nails surprisingly sharp. He would definitely feel that in a bit. “Jake, we can’t put them in the same car.” He grimaced. But would it be better for Jake to drive Michael or Jeremy? Probably Jeremy. 

Jake groaned. “Promise you won’t get upset later when you smell someone else’s scent in my car? You did last time.”

Rich pouted, but nodded. “You should take Jeremy, anyway. I don’t want you to have to be alone with Michael when he’s like this.” Rich groaned. “This is going to be annoying. How about I shove him into the car and you jump in real fast and fuckin’ hit it?”

“And let go of Michael? What if he fuckin’ kills us?” Jake did feel a little threatened by Michael when he was like this. 

“I can handle him, don’t worry. We can lock Jeremy in and I’ll grab Mike. I think your safety lock is already on on your passenger door, anyway.”

“Yeah, because you say things like ‘I’m gonna jump out’.” Jake huffed. “Just hurry this up. He’s getting smellier.”

Rich winced as Jeremy took a particularly hard chomp at his arm. “God, why does he have to bite and scratch so much?” They got to Jake’s car, Rich dragging Jeremy to the passenger side. “Ready? We’re gonna have to be quick.”

Jake dragged Michael around to the other side. “Yeah, just do it.” He shoved Michael in the opposite direction, unlocked the doors, and jumped in, waiting for Rich to get Jeremy in his seat. 

Rich yanked the door open, practically throwing Jeremy inside and slamming the door behind him. Then, he swiftly hopped over the hood of the car, grabbing an enraged Michael and pinning him to another car beside them. “Go!”

Jake floored it, a sobbing Jeremy beating on the window and shouting for Michael. 

Once they were gone, Michael was angrier than ever, wrenching out of Rich’s grip as he squared up with him. Great. They were doing this now. He sighed, puffing himself up to make himself more intimidating. Michael didn’t seem deterred. 

Rich grimaced. “Get in the car, Michael. I’ll take you straight to him.” 

Michael sneered, eyes narrowing. He didn’t trust him. Understandable. Rich remained firm. “Get in the fucking car and I’ll take you to Jeremy. Or don’t, and I’ll go fuck him instead,” He challenged. 

Michael seemed to be seething, but came to a decision as he turned on his heel, stalking to Rich’s car and climbing in. 

Rich sighed, letting the tension fall from his shoulders. Jesus Christ.

\-----

Jeremy was bawling, hitting Jake’s arm and scratching at the door handle. “Let me out!” he cried. “I need him!”

Jake sighed. It was always hard to see his friends this way. He knew how Jeremy felt. “We’re going to him! I promise! We’re getting you to a place where you can do whatever!”

Jeremy kept hitting him. “You took him away from me!”

“You were gonna fuck in the cafeteria! That’s insane!”

“Bring him back!”

“I just said we’re going to his house!” Jake was speeding a little. “You’re so gonna apologize when this is over,” he muttered. 

Jeremy kept on banging on the window. He hadn’t bothered to put his seatbelt on either. Luckily it wasn’t a long drive, and before he knew it, Jeremy was being dragged to Michael’s front door. 

“We’re waiting on him,” Jake said as firmly as he could. “Stop biting me!”

Jeremy growled. 

———- 

The drive to Michael’s house was full of angry silence and heavy glares as Michael silently watched Rich to make sure he was taking him where he said he was. It didn’t take long to get there, Rich only just putting the car in park before Michael was flying out of the door. “Fuck,” Rich swore.

He ran to grab him before he reached Jeremy, searching his pockets a little too aggressively until he found Michael’s keys. Michael was yelling again, struggling to break Rich’s hold. Michael was much taller than him, and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold him. “Jake, the door.” He tossed him the keys.

Jake fumbled, trying a key. It was the wrong one. He swore as Jeremy tried to lunge for Michael. Jake held his leg out and tripped him. “Sorry!” He found the right key and pushed the door open. “Get in!”

Rich held Michael firmly by the wrist, striding forward and hauling Jeremy off the ground with his free hand. He shoved the pair of them inside, tossing Michael’s keys in after them and pulling the door shut. 

Rich groaned. “Jesus fuck.”

Jake sighed, breathing hard. “Damn. Think we can get back for fourth period?”

Rich grunted, checking his watch. “Yeah. You did great, by the way. Good Jakey.”

Jake beamed. “Why thank you. As did you.”

Rich smiled. “Love you, babe.”

“You too.” Jake winked. 

————inside inside inside

Michael was practically wrapped around Jeremy the second the door shut. “Jerm!”

Jeremy was still crying. “Mikey! Th-They took you away!” He buried himself in Michael’s arms. 

Michael cooed at him, hugging him close. “I’m here, love.”

Jeremy’s pill really was wearing off. “I-It hurts without you, Mikey,” he complained. 

Michael continued soothing him. “Nest?”

Jeremy whined. “P-Please?”

Michael carefully lifted him up, most if not all of his anger dissipating now that they were alone. He headed down the stairs.

Jeremy clutched him tightly, breathing hard. “I-I thought they were s-separating us.”

Michael descended the stairs. “Big lights or soft lights?”

“S-Soft please.”

Michael hummed, carefully laying Jeremy down in the mess of bedding and stuffed animals. He shuffled to the outlet, plugging in the strings of multi colored fairy lights that were hung around the walls and ceiling. He hurried back to Jeremy, laying beside him.

Jeremy instantly clung to him. “This is b-better.” He pulled himself close to Michael and breathed in deeply. “You smell really good.”

Michael purred, already pulling Jeremy’s shirt up over his head. “My sweet boy.”

Jeremy made a noise. “Only yours,” he reiterated. He didn’t protest to his shirt being removed. 

“Wanna see you,” Michael tugged at Jeremy’s jeans.

Jeremy kicked at the legs of his pants, inching them down. 

Michael helped him get them off, followed by his boxers. Once he was bare, Michael leaned in to press his nose to Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy tilted his head so Michael had a better angle. “Micah,” he whined. “Your pants too.”

Michael hummed, once again letting Jeremy’s scent envelope him as he kicked off his own pants.

Jeremy pawed at Michael, desperately needing their lips connected. 

Michael grunted, shifting to press his lips to Jeremy’s, his hand moving up Jeremy’s chest to press against his mark.

Jeremy felt comfortable warmth overtake him as his mate made contact with the mark that claimed him. He leaned up to kiss Michael harder. 

Michael pulled him closer, running the fingers of his free hand up and down Jeremy’s upper thigh.

Jeremy whined. “Micah,” he said against Michael’s lips, pawing at Michael’s chest. 

Michael grunted, pulling away to tug off his shirt. 

Once his shirt was gone, Jeremy tried to pull him back down to him. 

Michael allowed it, pressing himself down on top of Jeremy.

Jeremy revelled in the feeling. He wrapped his legs around Michael. “D-Don’t let them take you again,” he whispered. 

“Never,” Michael kissed down his jaw. “You’re mine.”

Jeremy hummed softly. “Only yours,” he replied. Rich and Jake couldn’t keep them apart again. 

Michael growled as he remembered the alpha from the cafeteria. His fingers pressed more firmly into Jeremy’s skin. “Need to show them.”

Jeremy whimpered. “P-Please show them who I belong to, Mikey.”

Michael bit down on Jeremy’s neck, sucking a dark mark. 

Jeremy groaned. He didn’t care at the moment how many marks would be visible at school tomorrow. He welcomed them. 

Michael pulled Jeremy against him, rutting down on him.

Jeremy moaned, his hands finding Michael’s hair. 

Michael continued, making sure his scent mixed with Jeremy’s. 

Jeremy couldn’t control how much scent he was letting out. He knew Michael liked it, however, so he didn’t try to stop it. He weakly bucked up into Michael’s hips. 

Michael hummed, his hand moving down Jeremy’s body to stroke him.

Jeremy gasped slightly, whimpering. He urged Michael to go faster. 

Michael growled, pinning Jeremy’s hips. “Let me do it.” His hand moved steadily.

Jeremy whimpered, shrinking back into submission. He made soft noises as Michael’s hand worked on him expertly. 

Michael smirked, moving down to suck a mark directly onto Jeremy’s adams apple.

Jeremy whined. He had his head tilted so Michael could reach whatever he wanted. 

“My good boy,” Michael purred. He pulled his hand away to resume rutting against him.

Jeremy nodded in agreement, holding onto Michael’s arm. He whined as Michael’s hand pulled away, but didn’t protest. 

“So wet for me,” Michael mused, finally kicking off his boxers.

Jeremy instantly tried to sit up and grab at Michael once his boxers were out of the way. 

Michael grunted, but allowed Jeremy to move. 

Jeremy put both hands around Michael and smiled. 

Michael watched him with lidded eyes. He rolled his hips, fingers trailing around to Jeremy’s back.

Jeremy held Michael gingerly, like a prized possession. He gave him a soft gaze with a sweet smile. 

Michael’s eyes darked. “My omega,” he muttered. He pressed his fingers against Jeremy’s mark again, his nails scratching lightly.

Jeremy whimpered, letting go of Michael and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Pretty boy,” Michael purred, shifting slightly. He wedged a knee between Jeremy’s leg. “Beg.”

Jeremy whined. “M-Michael, please, I– I ne-need you. P-Please, now, I-I can’t wait any more! Please, M-Mikey, I need it!”

Michael’s nails pressed harder into Jeremy’s skin, but not enough to hurt him. “Tell me what you need.”

“I-I need you inside me, Micah,” Jeremy breathed. “Need to feel you d-deep inside.”

Michael hummed, reaching down to press two fingers into him. 

Jeremy moaned, the sound turning up into a whine. He hadn’t wanted fingers. He should have specified. But it wasn’t his place to argue; it would be against his instincts. He held Michael’s arm tighter. 

Michael scissored his fingers, working Jeremy slowly. He smirked. He knew he hadn't meant his fingers.

Jeremy couldn’t stop himself from moaning, but he hoped Michael would replace his fingers soon. 

Michael added another finger, biting at Jeremy’s collar bone.

Jeremy whined. “M-Micah, please.”

Michael leaned down to murmur in Jeremy’s ear, voice gravelly. “Tell me what you need,” he repeated.

Jeremy shuddered. “I-I need you to f-fuck me, Mikey, h-hard. Please.”

Michael pulled his fingers out, sitting up on his knees. He hiked Jeremy’s legs up onto his hips, pressing into him and bottoming out in one go.

Jeremy shouted, moaning and gripping whatever he could. He instantly felt better, but not as good as he could. 

Michael purred, rolling his hips harshly. 

Jeremy whimpered, vision going blurry with pleasure. 

Michael pulled out slowly, rocking his hips back into Jeremy’s as he brought his still damp fingers to Jeremy’s lips.

Jeremy shook, parting his lips. 

Michael pressed his fingers against Jeremy’s tongue, his hips starting up a slow but gradually increasing rhythm.

Jeremy moaned around Michael’s fingers, closing his lips against them. He moved his hips slightly so Michael’s angle was even more pleasurable. 

Michael groaned, hips speeding up further.

Jeremy’s moans turned more desperate as he instinctively began sucking on Michael’s fingers. 

“They wanted you,” Michael growled. “Those other alphas wished they could have you like this.” He pulled his fingers away.

Jeremy whimpered. “I-I’d never let them, Micah.”

“That’s right,” Michael’s hips snapped. “Because you’re _mine_.”

Jeremy cried out. “Yours! I-I’m yours, Mikey, p-please!”

Michael doubled his efforts, angling towards Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy moaned loudly, his hips shaking. 

“You like that, baby?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yes! Yes, Mikey!” 

“You wanna cum for me?” Michael stroked Jeremy quickly.

“Yes!” Jeremy shouted. “P-Please, Micah!”

“Go on,” He moaned. “Cum for me, Omega slut.”

Jeremy did, hard. He moaned desperately. 

Michael didn’t slow down. If anything, his hips and hand moved move aggressively. “You’re my Omega slut. For me to fuck as long as I want.”

Jeremy’s orgasm wasn’t stopping. “P-Please f-fuck me more, Mikey,” he moaned. “K-Knot me.”

Michael growled, practically slamming against Jeremy. “You’re such a fucking knot whore. You’d take my knot every day if you could, wouldn’t you?”

Jeremy felt hopeful. “C-Can I?”

Michael smirked, thrusts becoming shorter as his knot grew. “Of course you can. I’ll knot your pretty little ass before school so all those Alphas know _exactly_ who you belong to.”

Jeremy moaned loudly. “Please! I-I want that!” He was starting to relax. 

Michael bit down on Jeremy’s shoulder, sucking hard. He was close.

Jeremy whimpered. He had his eyes closed again. “M-Micah, you feel s-so good.” 

Michael didn’t let up, soon burying himself deep inside Jeremy as he came with a low moan. 

Jeremy gasped at the feeling. “Sh-Shit,” he muttered. 

Michael shuddered, waiting for the feeling of relief that usually followed his high. But it didn’t come. He grimaced, shifting a bit. 

Jeremy breathed deeply, blissful. “I-Is everything okay?”

Michael twitched, rolling his hips carefully. He was still horny. “Confused.”

Jeremy’s hormones seemed to stagnate instead of fade. “D-Did I do it w-wrong?”

Michael shook his head, petting Jeremy soothingly. “Perfect mate.” Which is why he was confused. Why was he still horny? 

Jeremy hummed, leaning into Michael’s touch happily. “Wh-What’s wrong?”

Michael frowned, rolling his hips again. “Need more.” 

Jeremy grunted. “M-Mikey, I’m not ready for more.”

Michael frowned more deeply. “ _Need_ more.”

“Y-Your knot isn’t even d-down yet.”

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy, pulling him up as he laid back, making it so that Jeremy was sitting up on top of him. He tugged at his hips, urging him to move.

Jeremy was shaking a little. “M-Mike, I can’t go for more r-right now, I need a break.”

Michael fought against his Alpha side, carefully pulling Jeremy down to lay against his chest. “Break,” he assured. He kissed him sweetly, trying to ignore his still raging hormones.

Jeremy relaxed on Michael’s chest. “Wh-What’s got you so Alpha right now, Micah?”

Michael frowned, eyebrows furrowed. “Not sure.” His alpha side was very simple when it came to speaking.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy was worried. 

“Not sure,” Michael repeated.

Jeremy tried to help the best way he knew how. “It’s okay,” he said softly. “I’ll cuddle you until we figure it out.”

Michael smiled, humming softly. He kissed Jeremy’s cheek.

Jeremy nuzzled Michael’s neck. “See? This is very nice.”

Michael hummed in agreement, body warm with affection. He ignored the urge to suddenly ravage Jeremy until he couldn’t speak.

Jeremy smiled. “It’s all okay. I love you.”

“Love you,” Michael returned, nuzzling Jeremy back.

Jeremy hummed. “Feel better?”

Michael smiled. “A little.” He didn’t feel much different at all, but he appreciated the effort.

Jeremy’s smile grew. “Great! You’re so warm, Mikey, I could cuddle you all day.”

“Mhm,” Michael hummed, holding Jeremy close. His alpha side was screaming at him.

Jeremy was quiet for a while. Eventually he spoke up again. “Micah, why’s your knot not going down?”

Michael just groaned, bucking his hips.

Jeremy grunted. “We’re taking a break, Michael,” he whispered. 

Michael nodded, staying still. It was getting harder to not move.

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows. “I-I don’t think you’re doing okay.”

Michael huffed out a breath, letting his head fall back against the blankets beneath them. God, he was horny.

“You smell horny, Micah, was I not enough for you?” Jeremy’s voice was small. 

Michael jolted. “No!” He brought a hand to Jeremy’s cheek. “Perfect! Perfect mate!”

Jeremy reflexively leaned into the touch. “But you’re still horny. Your Alpha side is still prominent, I-I don’t get it. I’m not horny and I’m in heat. It’s like you’re getting your own heat or something.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Rut!”

“Huh?”

It all made sense now. “Alpha heat! Rut!” There was no way he could explain deeper when he still couldn’t manage complex sentences.

“That’s a thing?!” Jeremy squeaked. “Michael, what do we do?”

Michael was at a bit of a loss. “ _First_ rut,” he tried to explain.

Jeremy blinked. “R-Right, so you don’t know what to do, huh?”

Michael shook his head.

“A-Are we stuck like this?”

Michael shrugged.

“I-I need my phone, can you get me my pants?”

Michael grunted, reaching over to grab the discarded garment. He pulled the phone out of the pocket, handing it over.

Jeremy instantly called Rich. 

Rich picked up after a couple of rings. “Why could you possibly be calling me when me and Jake just had to bring you two home to fuck?”

Michael growled slightly when he heard the voice of the other Alpha.

Jeremy looked down at him sadly. “Michael won’t stop being horny.”

Rich scoffed. “What?”

Jeremy groaned. “His Alpha side won’t go away. He said something about rut?”

Rich groaned. “That’s why he tried to jump you in the cafeteria?! I mean, makes sense, but still.”

“I don’t know what rut means and Michael is full caveman talk on me right now.”

Michael grumbled to himself, pouting. 

Rich sighed. “It means he’s gonna be super crazy horny for a while. Just go a couple rounds till it dies down. He’ll be fine.”

“But I need cuddles afterwards and he keeps trying to fuck me!” Jeremy squeaked. 

“Oh my god. Jere, his body is like pure horniness right now. Literally, I do not know how to help you. Cuddle while he bangs you.”

“What?!”

Jeremy could hear Jake’s voice over the line. “Is that Jeremy?”

Rich’s voice became a bit softer as he spoke to Jake. “Yeah. Mike is having babies first rut and Jeremy is a little bitch.”

Michael pouted harder the longer Jeremy’s attention wasn’t on him. He instinctually bucked his hips. 

Jeremy grunted, hoping Rich couldn’t hear. “I’m not a bitch.”

Jake was heard laughing. “I wasn’t a bitch when you had your first rut. Well, maybe your bitch.”

“Not helping,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael’s hands rested on Jeremy’s hips as he grinded into him slowly. 

Rich cooed at Jake. “You’re always my bitch, Jakey.”

Jeremy groaned, trying to keep quiet. “Are you gonna actually help us or just tell me to get fucked and coo at your omega?”

“All I can do to help you is to tell you to get fucked!”

“I’m not horny, Richard!”

“Then wait it out! Tell him to go jack off a bunch!”

Jeremy sighed. “He can’t. We’re attached.”

Rich was silent for a second. “Jeremy. Is Michael’s dick actively in your asshole right now as we speak on the phone?”

“Yeah.”

Rich hung up on him.

Jeremy sputtered and tossed his phone aside. “How rude!”

Michael was still pouting.

Jeremy recognized this and looked down at him. “I’m sorry, Mikey, I should have been paying more attention to you.”

Michael huffed, nodding.

Jeremy frowned. “I’m sorry. I was worried. I thought Rich could help.” He didn’t know if mentioning the other Alpha was a good idea or not.

Michael grumbled, bucking his hips. “Don’t need Rich.”

Jeremy groaned. “I-I know, but I thought he’d know how to help you, Mikey.”

Michael just growled.

“Are you jealous of Rich because I was talking to him?”

Michael didn’t respond. 

“You are, aren’t you?”

Michael rolled his hips.

This time Jeremy moaned. “Y-You are.”

Michael did it again, eyes glued to Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy’s moan was longer. “O-Okay, maybe our break has been going a little too long, huh?”

Michael’s eyes darkened almost instantly. The hands on Jeremy’s hips urged him to move.

Jeremy did, slowly as he got used to the feeling.

Michael’s eyes were stern. “Don’t need Rich.”

Jeremy sped his hips up slightly, not accustomed to being the one doing the work. “I-I’d never need Rich over you, Mikey.”

Michael nodded. “My omega. Mine.” He bucked his hips up hard.

Jeremy saw stars. “Y-Your omega, Micah,” he moaned. “I’m your omega.”

Michael smirked, flipping them suddenly. He ground into Jeremy harshly, aiming directly for his prostate each time. 

Jeremy was soon dissolving into a moaning mess under Michael, unable to keep himself quiet as his hormones came back into full swing.

Michael didn’t go easy on him, starting fast and only getting faster. Waiting had really amped up his neediness levels.

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to be beyond speech, writhing as Michael kept going. He could only moan and grip tightly whatever was closest. 

Michael used one hand to scratch lightly down Jeremy’s side.

Jeremy shuddered, his eyes not doing much for him as they rolled up in pleasure.

Michael smirked. “Only I can do this to you. Make you feel this good.”

Jeremy could barely nod, making an affirmative moaning noise.

Michael moved to where he had already created a hickey, nipping at the bruised skin. “Take my knot so good, Baby,” he muttered against his skin.

Jeremy felt hot. He knew he was close, again, so he scratched at Michael’s arm to tell him.

Michael hummed. “Wanna cum, sweet boy?”

Jeremy just moaned desperately.

“Go on,” He urged. “Cum for your Alpha.”

Jeremy squealed as he came, panting.

Michael groaned as Jeremy tightened around him. “Fuck,” he swore, hips stuttering. “Feels so good.”

Jeremy was caught in the high of his everlasting orgasm, humming blissfully to himself.

Michael’s eyes squeezed closed as he worked himself closer to his own orgasm, breathing hard.

Jeremy kept panting, his muscles relaxed and limp.

A moment later, Michael’s grinding became erratic as he came hard, groaning.

Jeremy shook as Michael came in him again, tensing for a moment before going lax once more.

Michael kissed at Jeremy’s face. 

Jeremy instinctively leaned up.

Michael whined, slowly moving his hips once again. 

It took a lot out of Jeremy to be able to speak. “A-Ag-Again?”

Michael bit his lip, forcing himself to still. “Break?”

“P-Please,” Jeremy whispered. “Please break.”

Michael nodded. “Cuddles?” He smiled lightly.

Jeremy nodded weakly. “C-Cuddles.”

Michael lightly rolled the pair of them over, allowing Jeremy to lay on top of him so that Michael wouldn’t crush him. He hugged him close. “Sorry.”

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael. “No,” he said. “N-No sorry.”

Michael hummed. “But-” 

“Not your f-fault.”

“My body’s fault.”

“No, Mikey.”

Michael bit his lip. “Kiss?”

Jeremy kissed him happily but weakly. 

Michael smiled against his lips. “Feel okay?” He was worried about Jeremy’s body. They didn’t usually go multiple rounds back to back.

Jeremy made an noncommittal noise. 

Michael grimaced, squeezing Jeremy lightly. “Jerm.” He wanted a direct answer.

“‘M okay, Mikey,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael nuzzled him lightly.

Jeremy sighed, leaning his head on Michael’s chest. 

“Really okay?” Michael kissed the top of his head.

Jeremy hesitated. “K-Kinda okay.”

Michael squeezed him. “Need time?”

Jeremy nodded. “Y-Yeah, sorry.”

“No sorry.” Michael pulled a blanket over them. “Important.”

Jeremy felt a wave of ease crash onto him. “I love you.”

Michael smiled. “Love you lots.”

“G-Gee, your Alpha side is really sticking around a while, huh?” Jeremy marveled. 

Michael pouted. “Can’t help it.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Jeremy whispered. “I love all of you.”

Michael hummed happily in response. “Love you more.”

“I-If I can use your words, uh, you’re the perfect mate too.” Jeremy kissed him gently. 

Michael cooed at him affectionately.

Jeremy smiled. “But you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Suck egg.”

Jeremy giggled. “I’d suck you if you weren’t, uh. Stuck.”

Michael suddenly looked guilty.

Jeremy’s smile faltered. “Mikey? What’s wrong?”

Michael bit his lip. “Not stuck.”

“I know we’re not stuck forever, but we are now,” Jeremy said. 

Michael didn't meet his eyes.

“Mikey?”

“...Not stuck.”

“Michael?”

Michael looked up at him guiltily.

“Y-Your knot can go down, can’t it?”

Michael hesitated, but nodded.

Jeremy looked sad. “M-Mike, why didn’t you pull out?”

Michael looked away in shame. “Didn’t wanna.”

“But Micah,” Jeremy whispered. He couldn’t be mad at him. It wasn’t his fault. “R-Ruts are serious, huh?”

Michael still looked ashamed. “‘M sorry.”

“Mikey, d-don’t be sorry for your Alpha side.”

Michael gulped, looking up at him with sad eyes. “Made you unhappy. Bad.”

“No, Mikey. Not bad.”

Michael blinked. “No?”

“No! Not bad at all!”

“How?”

“Because you can’t help it! I can’t help my heats either! It’s okay, Mikey, you’re still perfect!” Jeremy shifted. “Uh, I’m a little sore though.”

Michael pulled him into a kiss.

Jeremy instantly melted against Michael’s lips. 

Michael brought a hand up to Jeremy’s cheek as he pulled away. “Perfect omega,” He smiled. “My love.”

Jeremy suddenly felt his grip on reality fading. “P-Perfect?” He just wanted to hear Michael say it again. 

Michael nodded. “Perfect.”

“Y-Your love?”

Michael purred, voice unconsciously lowering. “Love of my life.” He traced a finger over the mark on Jeremy’s collar bone.

Jeremy shuddered, feeling his other half shove him to the background. “M-Mikey, please take me again.” 

Michael’s alpha side instantly responded to Jeremy’s omega side, hips grinding up hard.

Jeremy groaned in pleasure, his omega instincts deciding to ignore the pain of going again so quickly. 

Michael grunted, tossing the blanket away from them. He urged Jeremy to sit up, hands on his hips.

Jeremy sat up immediately, not questioning Michael at all. 

Michael used his grip on Jeremy’s hips to lift him up off of him as far as the knot would allow before letting him drop back down again. “Do that.”

Jeremy weakly raised himself up and sank down again, groaning and watching Michael for validation. 

Michael moaned, nodding. “Good boy.”

Jeremy whimpered, doing it again. 

This time, Michael thrusted up as Jeremy came down.

Jeremy moaned. “M-Micah.” He rose and fell again. 

“Faster,” Michael breathed.

Jeremy started a rhythm automatically. 

Michael groaned, meeting each of Jeremy’s movements with harsh thrusts. “Fuck.”

Jeremy moaned loudly, breathing Michael’s name. 

Michael panted, watching Jeremy’s face with lidded eyes. “Faster,” he urged.

Jeremy sped up, his hips stuttering. 

Michael groaned deeply. “Good omega,” he purred. 

Jeremy kept going, eyes shut. “N-Not perfect?”

Michael growled softly. “More than perfect.”

Jeremy whimpered. He could deal with more than perfect. He didn’t let his hips slow down. 

Michael shuddered, reaching up to wrap a hand around Jeremy, stroking him in time with his hips.

Jeremy whined, close again. He needed permission to finish. 

Michael could sense Jeremy’s need, hand working faster. “Cum, omega.”

Jeremy did, weakly trying to keep his hips moving. 

Michael groaned, thrusting harder into Jeremy as he let the feeling push him over the edge as well. He came again, even harder than the previous two times as a wave of relief finally crashed over him. “God.”

Jeremy was breathing hard, and he didn’t say anything. He sunk down onto Michael’s chest. 

Michael hugged him as he took a minute to collect himself, his alpha instincts finally becoming manageable. He let the knot start going down. “Hey,” he hummed.

Jeremy’s eyes were still closed as he focused on Michael’s heartbeat. “Mikey,” he hummed in response. 

Michael smiled, kissing the top of Jeremy’s head. “I’m gonna pull out now, okay?”

Jeremy nodded. “Cuddle time, Mikey.”

Michael slowly pulled out, careful not to hurt Jeremy. “You okay?”

Jeremy hummed. “Full.”

“You did so well, love.” Michael held him tightly.

“Perfect?” Jeremy whispered. 

“More than perfect.” Michael smiled.

Jeremy nuzzled him, some of his scent coming into the air. “Perfect for you, Mikey.”

Michael hummed in agreement. “Perfect boy.”

Jeremy sighed. “Only for you.” 

Michael rolled them onto their sides, pulling whatever blankets he could reach back over them. He hugged him close. “You’re gonna want a shower soon, love.”

Jeremy shook his head. “No! Fuck me again! Please!”

Michael shuddered. “Jerm, you said earlier you were already getting sore.”

“M-Mikey, I need it,” Jeremy complained. “I-I wasn’t thinking straight before! Now I am! I need you!”

That sure fueled his alpha side. “Jerm, are you sure?” Michael was kind of worried about hurting him.

“I need it, Mikey!” Jeremy pleaded, but he accepted his failure. If his alpha didn’t approve, it was null to argue. 

Michael bit his lip. It really wasn’t fair to leave Jeremy hanging, especially after everything. “How about you get yourself off on my leg. Does that sound okay? I don’t want to put your body through too much, love.”

“Yes!” Jeremy agreed, though he would have agreed with anything Michael said. “Yes, Mikey, good!” He struggled to get into that position. 

Michael chuckled, helping him. He pulled him into a sweet kiss. “Go as many times as you need, sweet boy.”

Jeremy beamed at the praise and didn’t waste any time with putting off starting a rhythm on Michael’s leg. 

Michael hummed, pressing his leg into Jeremy to help him. He ran his hands over the smaller boy’s torso lovingly. “So pretty. Such a good omega. Absolutely perfect, Jerm.”

Jeremy groaned. “P-Perfect for you,” he emphasized. “Only you. N-Not perfect for Rich or other Alphas.”

Michael nodded. “My perfect Omega. No one else gets to touch you because you’re all mine.” He kissed whatever skin he could reach. “My sweet boy gets to cum as many times as he wants. You have permission, whenever you feel like it, okay?”

Somehow Jeremy was already leaking. “M-Mikey,” he moaned. 

Michael smiled at him lovingly. “You’re so pretty like this, love.”

Jeremy whimpered as he weakly moved against Michael’s leg obscenely. He was so far gone that it didn’t take much longer for him to release again. 

Michael helped him through it, continuing to gently run his fingers over his body. “Good boy, just like that.”

Jeremy had to stop moving for a bit. “I-I love you, Mikey,” he whispered. 

Michael pulled him down into a sweet kiss. “I love you more than anything.”

Jeremy melted. 

Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair gently. “Sweet boy.”

“For you,” Jeremy said softly. 

Michael kissed his forehead.

Jeremy started moving his hips again. 

Michael hummed, running his fingers over Jeremy’s length in encouragement.

Jeremy moaned, getting back in the swing of things. 

Michael bit his lip thoughtfully. “Lean forward but don’t stop moving.”

Jeremy leaned up, keeping his pace. 

Michael carefully reached around him. “If it hurts, tell me.” He pressed a finger into him.

Jeremy groaned. “N-No, feels good.”

Michael hummed, pressing farther in and hooking his finger forward into Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy moaned, his hips stuttering weakly. “M-Mikey,” he whispered, backing himself onto his finger again. 

Michael smirked, massaging the spot expertly.

Jeremy found it harder to move as quickly as he had been with Michael doing this, so he opted for a slower pace that ground himself on Michael’s leg and finger. He moaned lewdly and shut his eyes. 

“Good boy, so pretty for me,” Michael praised. 

Jeremy was coming undone again. “Mikey, I-I’m close,” he moaned. He knew Michael had given him permission already, but it felt wrong not to tell him this time. 

Michael cooed. “Go on, sweet boy.”

Jeremy squeaked as his orgasm washed over him. It was weak and short, and once he was mostly over it, he fell against Michael’s chest. 

Michael kissed the top of his head. “Good?”

Jeremy twitched. “I-I think y-your pheromones kickstarted th-the end of my heat.”

Michael carefully retracted his finger. “Yeah.”

Jeremy breathed deeply. “I-Intense.”

Michael hummed in agreement. “There’s a considerable amount of nut in and on our persons right now.”

“Sorry. Uh, h-how was that for a first rut though?”

“Really fuckin’ good. But also, you shouldn’t have let me off so easy, Jerm. Even if it was my alpha side, I knew what I was doing with the knot.”

Jeremy sighed. “All the hormones and stuff floating around make it really hard to say no to you. P-Plus, you needed it. You’ve helped me through heats where you were less than horny, so I owed you. Plus plus, it was hot and I liked it.”

Michael laughed, hugging Jeremy tight. “I love you.”

“Love you more, Micah.”

Michael hummed. “Wanna go get a shower?”

Jeremy whimpered. “Can’t move. Ass hurts.”

Michael snorted. “Eloquent and graceful, just like my Alpha side.”

“Your Alpha side is a sex god.”

Michael laughed again. “Oh yeah?”

“Completely 100%.”

Michael hummed. “How about I carry you to the bath?”

“Don’t disturb my ass.”

“Your ass is leaking at least two fluids onto my thighs.”

“He’s tired!”

“He’s also gonna be crusty if we don’t take a bath.”

“Gross, don’t call my ass crusty.”

“Then don’t get a crusty ass.”

“Fine, bathe me.”

Michael carefully sat up, pulling Jeremy up with him.

Jeremy clutched him tightly. “We need to clean those blankets.”

“Yeah. We made a real mess, huh?”

“Big mess,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael got to his feet, Jeremy in his arms. “You’re a big mess,” he teased affectionately. He grimaced at the feeling of the various fluids starting to drip down his body.

“I’m your big mess,” Jeremy corrected, clinging to Michael with all the energy he still had. 

Michael kissed the tip of his nose. “That’s right.” He wasted no time heading towards the bathroom.

When Jeremy saw the tiles, he clutched Michael tighter. They looked cold. 

Michael chuckled. “Babe, I gotta run the bath.”

“Cold,” Jeremy complained. 

“It’ll only take a second, love.”

“Make them not cold.”

Michael laughed, grabbing a towel and carefully setting it over the toilet lid. “Not cold.”

Jeremy stared at it. “Hm. Acceptable.”

Michael hummed, setting him down on it.

Jeremy whined, but let Michael let go of him so he could run the bath. 

Michael pulled the drain, turning on the water. “Bathbomb?”

Jeremy nodded. “The pink one?”

Michael nodded, shuffling over to grab the bathbomb from the drawer they kept them in. 

“I wanna drop it in,” Jeremy said. 

Michael smiled, handing it over. “Go for it.”

Jeremy grabbed it, holding it over the side of the bathtub. “Ready?”

Michael grinned. “Yeah.”

Jeremy let go of the ball and giggled as it hissed. 

Michael hummed, kissing Jeremy’s forehead.

Jeremy beamed and grabbed at Michael. “We gotta get in before the fizzing stops!”

Michael laughed, lifting Jeremy up. “Alright, alright.” He stepped into the tub, carefully setting Jeremy down before sitting down himself.

Jeremy grabbed the fizzing bathbomb and held it underwater, giggling. 

Michael smiled, grabbing a washcloth and wiping the pair of them down. 

Jeremy swirled the pink water around idly. 

“You feel okay?” Michael started washing their bodies properly.

Jeremy hummed. “Just sore. I think the heat’s over. What about you?”

Michael shrugged. “Fuck if I know. At least my dick isn’t hard.”

“I don’t think I could survive another pounding right now,” Jeremy said. 

Michael purred. “But you take them so well,” he teased.

“My omega side doesn’t feel how much it hurts, Mikey.”

“Yeah, I know. You wanted me to fuck you into tomorrow like ten minutes after saying you were sore.”

“Thank your alpha voice for that.”

Michael giggled, kissing Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy smiled. “We missed school so we could fuck.”

“Radical.”

“What a dork!”

Michael laughed. 

“Cutie.”

“Love you,” Michael hummed.

“Love you more.”


End file.
